В свете последних событий
by Duplicity-of-Ler
Summary: Очень странная вещь, пришедшая в мое сознание после 6ой книги. В основном, благодарность за идею госпоже snapesnogger и ее феноменальному таланту. О чем этот фик? Один мужчина, одна женщина и один ребенок. Он не верит в будущее, она верит в прошлое, он бо


В свете последних событий 

- Вот значит и все?..

Серебристые локоны Нарциссии вились и складывались в замысловатые пружинки. Изредка, поглядывая, как они блестят золотом при свете торшера, возникает вопрос, чьи же волосы достались Драко. Наверное, хотя нет, скорее всего, Люциуса. Но этот блеск в нем тоже проявляется. Как противоречие Слизеринской натуры и особенность характера.

- Почему «все»? Это только начало.

- Я имею в виду, его больше нет?

Что же я должен сказать… Да, его больше нет, я убил Альбуса Дамблдора? Убил, Авадой, с башни он упал сам? Эх, Цис, не надо на меня смотреть полными вины глазами… Ты – жертва обстоятельств, как и я, твой сын, твой муж… Даже если он так не считает, стучась от досады за собственную оплошность головой о чугунные решетки камеры в Азкабане.

- Северус, прости меня. Он был твоей последней связью с ней…

- Не надо.

О ней действительно не надо. Иначе первое, что я сделаю, когда Люциуса выпустят, поскольку его не могут не выпустить, это же Люциус, так это его я и убью. Не надо было лишать меня того, чего сам он достичь не смог.

Она посмотрела на сопящего на диване сына. Вот надо было тебе, Драко, устраивать большие неприятности всем. Это как надо не думать, чтобы дать Грейбеку возможность пробраться в Хогвартс… А если бы ему попались слизеринцы? Сын Нотта, дочь Паркинсон… Кребб и Гоил в конце концов.

- Он не убийца, Северус, и никогда им не будет. У него чувствительная натура и вредный характер, но он не способен на убийство.

- Знаю.

Миссис Малфой, прекратите рыдать, это портит ваш имидж чопорной леди. Хотя какая из тебя чопорная леди, Цис… Наверное, если бы не было Люциуса, ты бы стала чем-нибудь более подходящим девушке с острым языком, великолепными манерами и прекрасным знанием светского общества… Журналистом, например. Что ты теперь? То ли отщепенка, то ли опрессор… Мир корежит твою натуру, как бы странно это не звучало. И не надо рыдать над своей беспомощностью, от этого никому, даже тебе, легче не станет.

- Северус, как ты считаешь, он простит тебя… Там…?

Голубо-серые глаза, знакомые до боли еще со школьных времен с какой-то нелепой надеждой посмотрели на люстру. Хм, моя люстра – это точно не ТАМ. Надо быть реалисткой, Цис. Иначе ничего не получится в жизни.

- Может и простит. У него дурное чувство юмора.

- Наверное, тебе уже надо идти спать. Ты выглядишь усталым. Я помою чашки.

Она встала, поддерживая пустую кружку из-под чая и элегантно направилась к мойке. Элегантно, потому что это уже привычка ходить «элегантно» в длинных платьях.

- Теперь я могу умереть спокойно, зная, что Нарциссия Блэк-Малфой умеет мыть посуду…

- Прекрати. Это не смешно.

Острые локти из-под закатанных рукавов напоминают об уроках зельеварения на седьмом курсе, когда эти же руки, теперь с излишним усердием намыливающие посудину, которой уже ничто не поможет избавиться от налета, брезгливо перебирали разложенные на столе крылья пикси.

«- Надо сказать, это выглядит отвратительно. Как ты вообще этим пользуешься?»

- Надо сказать, это выглядит отвратительно. Как ты вообще этим пользуешься?

- Пользуюсь чем?

- Чем – чашками.

- Хм. Пользуюсь. Спокойной ночи.

За закрытой дверью кабинета– Цис накрывает Драко предоставленным пледом, ставит высохшие чашки в шкаф, заворожено проводит кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг на полке, вылавливает одну, судя по звуку – «Оборотни: повадки и обычаи», и уходит в гостевую спальню, шелестя подолом.

В кабинете темно, лунный свет, пробивающийся между колыхающимися от ночного бриза шторами, выхватывает очертания стола с шелестящими бумагами, полок с ингредиентами и серебряного феникса, хитро изогнувшего шею в честь моего прихода.

- Вот так и живем.

Феникс подлетает и садится на плечо, оперение щекочет щеку, когти колют кожу даже через плотную ткань жакета. На столе, среди чертежей и наработок, новый листок. Не мой подчерк, хотя и так понятно чей. Пробегаюсь взглядом по строчкам. Феникс снисходительно кивает в ответ на каждую ухмылку.

- Значит вот что будет дальше…

Ярко-голубой глаз утвердительно мигает.

- Хорошо. Я это сделаю. Альбус.


End file.
